mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/Look Before You Sleep
music Rarity: Hmm. Hah! Perfect. Applejack: spit Jest take the broken limbs down, Rarity. Don'tcha all care about nothing other than prettifyin'? Rarity: Some pony has to. You were making an absolute mess of the town square, Applejack. Applejack: Yeah, well, the storm's gonna make an even bigger mess if we don't prune all these loose branches so they don't tumble down on anypony. Rarity: I simply cannot imagine why the pegasus ponies would schedule a dreadful downpour this evening and ruin what could have been a glorious sunny day. Applejack: sigh Think more practical-like, will ya? They accidentally skipped a scheduled sprinkle last week, so we need a doozy of a downpour to make up for it, is all. Rarity: Oh no! My wonderfully styled mane shall be ruined! Applejack: Ya shoulda hurried up and finished the job already. Rarity: Oh! Ah! Oh! It's coming down too fast! Ah! Oh! Ah! Help me! Applejack: Uh, there. Hunker down to yer heart's content whilst I finish this. Rarity: pant Oh, no, no, no! Applejack: What now? Rarity: I prefer not to get my hooves muddy. Applejack: Guh. There is just no pleasin' ya, is there? Everything's got to be just so. Rarity: Well, and how does muddying my hooves serve any useful purpose? Applejack: Y'all wouldn't know useful if it came up and bit cha. Rarity: laugh That doesn't even make any sense. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so. Rarity: Does not. Applejack: Does so infinity. Hah. Rarity: Does not infinity plus one. Hah. What say we go our separate ways before one of us says something she will regret. Applejack: I reckon y'all're gonna say something you'll regret first. Rarity: On the contrary. I believe it shall most certainly be you who says something you will regret first. Applejack: I'm not sayin' anythin'. Rarity: Nor am I. Applejack: Y'all just be on yer way, then. Rarity: After you! cracks (Applejack and Rarity yelp) Rarity: Perhaps we should stick together for now and find some shelter. Applejack: Uh-huh, perhaps we should. Sounds fair. theme song] Applejack: Nice and dry under here, sort'a. Rarity: Oh! Unacceptable. Twilight Sparkle: Applejack! Rarity! Applejack! Rarity! Applejack/Rarity: Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Come inside, girls, quick. Applejack: Whoa, Nelly. Is inside a tree really the best place to be in a lightning storm? Twilight Sparkle: It is if you have a magical lightning rod protecting your home like I do. Come on in! Rarity: Hah! We are most grateful for your invitation. Applejack: Thank ya kindly for yer hospitality. Rarity: Uh, do be a polite houseguest and go wash up please, won't you? Applejack: grumble If I gotta spend one more second with that fussbudget Rarity today, I can't be held responsible for what I'm gonna do. Twilight Sparkle: Some storm, huh? The pegasus ponies sure have outdone themselves this time. I hope you and Applejack don't have any trouble getting home. Rarity: It may indeed be a problem. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you're welcome to stay if need be. Spike is away in Canterlot on royal business. I'm home all alone tonight. gasp You and Applejack should totally sleep over! We'll have a slumber party! I've always wanted one of those. Rarity: Oh! Uh, goodness. Uh, I do believe I have another engagement scheduled for this evening that completely slipped my mind until just now. laugh Ah, silly me, I can't possibly stay here all night -- with Applejack. Rarity: Slumber 101: All You've Ever Wanted to Know About Slumber Parties But Were Afraid to Ask. Twilight Sparkle: My own personal copy. It's a fantastic reference guide. You should see the table of contents. I've been waiting for a chance to use it, and today is the day! This is gonna be so great! Rarity: Yes, uh, great. laughter Applejack: gasp What in tarnation... Now wait just a goll-darn minute. Ya make me wash the mud off my hooves, but it's okay for y'all ta have mud all over yer faces? Rarity: Silly! This is called a mud mask. It's to refresh and rejuvenate your complexion. Twilight Sparkle: We're giving each other makeovers! Tee-hee! We have to do it, it says so in the book. Applejack: Slumber 101: Everything You... Oh hey, heh, would'ja look at the time. I gotta skidaddle on home quick. I'm powerful late for, uh, fer somethin'. Uh, g'night. cry Or maybe I'll stay here for a spell. Twilight Sparkle: Hurray slumber party! Applejack: Blahch. What in the world is this for? Rarity: sigh To reduce the puffiness around one's eyes, of course. Applejack: Puffiness-schmuffiness! That's good eatin'! chewing Twilight Sparkle: Tee-hee! Isn't this exciting? We'll do everything by the book, and that will make my slumber party officially fun. Rarity: Did you hear that, Applejack? You certainly would not want to do anything that would ruin Twilight's very first slumber party, would you? Applejack: Of course not, 'n you wouldn't either, I reckon. Rarity: So do we have an agreement? Applejack: You betcha. spit Rarity: Oh! Gross! You know, there's messy and there's just plain rude. Applejack: You know, there's fussy 'n there's just plain gettin' on my nerves. Rarity: Fortunately, I can get along with any pony, no matter how difficult she may be. Applejack: Oh yeah? Well, I'm the get-alongin'ist pony yer ever gonna meet. Rarity: That's not even a word. Twilight Sparkle: This is going to be the bestest slumber party ever! Yay! Applejack/Rarity: Yay. Rarity: So, how are you getting along over there, Applejack? Applejack: Jes' fine, Rarity. Twilight Sparkle: This is so awesome! giggle Makeovers, check. Ooh, it says here we have to tell ghost stories. Who wants to go first? Applejack: Me! I'd like to tell y'all the terrifying tale of the prissy ghost who drove everypony crazy with her unnecessary neatness. Oo-oo! I'm sure y'all are familiar with that one. Rarity: Never heard of it. I have a much better one. It's the horrifying story of the messy, inconsiderate ghost who irritated every pony within a hundred miles! Ooo! Applejack: That's not a real story. You made it up. Rarity: It is a ghost story, they're all made up. screams Twilight Sparkle: I got one! This story is called The Legend of the Headless Horse. It was a dark and stormy night, just like this one. And three ponies were having a slumber party, just like this one... Twilight Sparkle: ...and just when the last pony thought she was safe, there, standing right behind her, just inches away was -- the Headless Horse! Applejack/Rarity: gasp scream Twilight Sparkle: Ghost story, check. Now, who wants s'mores? Rarity: Then you place one marshmallow on the top of the chocolate and be sure it's centered -- that's critical -- and then carefully put another perfectly square graham cracker on the top. And done. Ta-da! laugh Twilight Sparkle: Ooo! Applejack: Nah, ya just eat 'em. munch Mmm-mmm! belch Rarity: sigh You could at least say excuse me. Applejack: Aw, I was just about to, but you interrupted me. Pardon. Twilight Sparkle: S'mores, check. Now the next item of fun we have to do is Truth or Dare. Rarity: I dare Applejack to do something carefully and neatly for a change. Applejack: Oh yeah? Well I dare Rarity ta lighten up and stop obsessin' over every last little detail, for a change. Rarity: I think the truth of the matter is that some pony could stand to pay a little more attention to details. Applejack: And I think the truth is some pony oughta quit with her fussin' so the rest of us can get things done. Twilight Sparkle: Um, I don't think this is how the game's supposed to work. You have to give an honest answer to any question or do whatever any pony dares you to do. Applejack: I dares you to step outside and let your precious, tidy mane get ruined again. Rarity: Woooh! Twilight Sparkle: You have to. It's the rule. Applejack: Hah! Rarity: Fine! cries Applejack: snickers laughs Rarity: Okay. I dare Applejack to play dress-up in a fru-fru, glittery, lacey outfit. Applejack: gasp Happy? Rarity: Very. smirk Twilight Sparkle: Um, do I ever get a turn? Applejack: I dare ya to enter the next rodeo when it comes to town. Rarity: I dare you not to enter the next rodeo that comes to town. Applejack: I dare ya to not comb your mane a hundred times before bed. Rarity: And I dare you to comb yours just once. Twilight Sparkle: I, uh, I think we should check off Truth or Dare and move on. Let's see what our next fun-fun-fun thing is, shall we? Hm, what does this mean? Pillow fight? Rarity: Oh, please. I am not at all interested in participating in something so crude. Oh! It! Is! On! Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I get it! Pillow, fight! Fun! Ugh. Ah. Uh, girls, maybe we should take it down a notch? Applejack: I will if she will. Rarity: gasp She started it. Twilight Sparkle: spit Maybe we should just call it a night and get some sleep? Rarity: Keep your muddy hooves on your side of the bed. Applejack: My hooves ain't muddy. Rarity: They were. There might still be a little on them. Applejack: There ain't. See? Rarity: Eww! Applejack: Now who's bein' inconsiderate? hep Rarity: I have to make the bed again so the blanket will be right. Get up. Applejack: Hey! Rarity: Ah ah ah! You'll ruin it. You have to do it like this. Mm, uh, ooh, u-u-u-uh, uh, ah. Applejack: Yeah, that's not gonna happen. Geronimo! Rarity: Hey! Applejack: Ah. Rarity: You did that on purpose. Applejack: Um, yeah. Rarity: Get up so I can fix it again. Applejack: Can't hear ya, I'm asleep. snore Rarity: M-mmm! Applejack: I ain't budgin'. Rarity: You will if you want any blanket. Applejack: Give it back! Rarity: I will not! Applejack: Yes, you will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack:: Will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack:: Will! Rarity: Won't! Applejack:: Will! Twilight Sparkle: Enough! It says right here that the number one thing you're supposed to do at a slumber party is have fun, and thanks to you two I can't check that off! Applejack: I've been tryin' my darndest to get along. Rarity: No, it is I who've been trying my best. Applejack: No, it was me. Rarity: No, it was I. Applejack: Me! Rarity: I! Twilight Sparkle: I'' hope you're happy, both of you. You've ruined my very first slumber party. The makeovers, the s'mores, Truth or Dare, the pillow fight... I mean, is there anything else that could possibly go wrong? lightning Sorry I asked. '''Applejack/Rarity/Twilight': gasp Applejack: Ya see? That's why we needed to take down all those little branches in town, not spiffy 'em up. Rarity: But I-- Applejack: Outta my way, missy! Time's a-wastin'. Rarity: Wait! Stop! Don't! Applejack: No watin'! No stopin'! Doin'! And that, my friend, is what we call gettin' 'er done. Rarity: cry Twilight Sparkle: cry crash Rarity: cries I tried to tell you it would come crashing down in here. Applejack: Well, ya should'a tried harder. I'm mighty sorry, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: It's... Well, it's not okay. There's a giant tree branch in the middle of my bedroom. And the book doesn't say anything about having a giant tree branch at your slumber party. Or at least I haven't found that entry yet. Ur... ah! Applejack: What in tarnation are y'all doin' over there? Rarity: Cleaning up this mess some pony made. Who was that again? Oh, right, that's you. Applejack: We gotta do somethin'. Twilight Sparkle: Baking... BFFs... Brothers... There's nothing in here about branches. Applejack: grunts Rarity, for pony's sake, stop sweatin' the small stuff and help me get rid of this thing! I said hussle over here and help me! Look, I'm sorry, all right? Rarity: What was that? Applejack: I said I'm sorry! I shoulda listened to you when you noticed where this here branch would end up. Yer annoyin' attention to detail woulda saved us from this whole mess. But right now, ya need to stop bein' so dang fussy pickin' up all those little things and help me move the one big thing in here that actually matters! Please! Rarity: Uh. Uh, but I'll get all icky. Applejack: Consarnit! What the... eh... you... I mean, yes, ickiness is often a side effect of hard work. But y'all need to get over it, on account I just can't fix this mess I made myself. I need your help. Rarity: Oh. Let's do this. Twilight Sparkle: Well, they do have a section about backyard slumber parties. Is that what we're doing right now? Does this count as camping? Rarity: grunt Applejack: grunt Rarity: U-ugh. Oh, I look awful. Applejack: Better? Rarity: Hm, thanks. Twilight Sparkle: Oh, pretty! Where did these come from? They're not in the book either. Applejack/Rarity/Twilight: laughter Applejack: Is it bigger than a barn? Twilight Sparkle: laugh Nope. Rarity: Is it smaller than a saddle? Twilight Sparkle: laugh No! Only three of your twenty questions left! Applejack: We're never gonna guess what y'er thinkin' of, it could be anythin'. Rarity: Are we getting warmer? Twilight Sparkle: Why? Is it too cold in here for you? I can turn up the heat. Applejack: She means are we gettin' any closer with our guesses? Twilight Sparkle: Oh! No. And that technically counts in as a question, so only two more left! Applejack: Is it... a six-legged pony with a purple polka-dotted mane and shootin' stars comin' out of his eyes? Rarity: Who flies through the air all over the world to hide magic, sparkly eggs? Twilight Sparkle: That's it! Applejack/Rarity: It is? Twilight Sparkle: No. chuckle It's that. But it was just so nice to see you two finally getting along, I wanted you to be able to win together. Applejack/Rarity: laughter Twilight Sparkle: See? We could have been having fun like this all along. Applejack: If only some pony hadn't been so persnickety. Rarity: Well, maybe she wouldn't have been if some pony else hadn't been so sloppy. Applejack: Sorry for being such a pain in the patootie. Rarity: Oh, no, I'm sure I was much worse. Applejack: That's kind a ya ta say, but I'm the one who's sorry. Rarity: Oh, I'm much more sorry than you are. Applejack: Ugh. Are not. Rarity: Are too. Applejack: Are not! Rarity: Are too. Applejack: Are not. Rarity: Are too. Applejack/Rarity: laughter Twilight Sparkle: I declare my first slumber party a success! Applejack/Rarity: cheers Twilight Sparkle: Have fun, check. Applejack/Rarity: laughter Rarity: Now take two steps to your left. Uh, no, my left. Applejack: Whu, which is it? crash Whoa! That mess is your fault, not mine. laughter Rarity: laughter Sorry. Twilight Sparkle: Dear Princess Celestia, :It's hard to believe that two ponies who seem to have so little in common could ever get along. But I found out that if you embrace each other's differences, you might just be surprised to discover a way to be friends after all. So, who's up for another slumber party tomorrow night? How about a week from Thursday? Oh, how about two weeks from Saturday? A month from now? Applejack/Rarity: laughter music [ credits ] Notes * Geronimo! is the battle cry of American paratroopers.